


Happy Anniversary

by LeeChoonHee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeChoonHee/pseuds/LeeChoonHee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was angry.....Oh No he was Pissed.<br/>Its been 2 weeks since he had sex.<br/>And Know here he was horny as shit and his husband wasn't home.<br/>He was going to show Sirius tonight that you don't piss Harry off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It's my first time writing a fanfic like this so..... Hope you like it  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

"Honey I'm Home", yells Sirius when he enters the house and takes off his blue coat.

He was really Happy because he was waiting for two weeks now. It was his and Harry's wedding anniversary and he wanted to take Harry to an Island that belonged to the Black Family, he was planning it for two weeks now and he couldn't wait to take Harry there and fuck him for the next 7 days.

The house was dark and it looked like Harry wasn't there and it scared Sirius really bad, where was Harry? He remembered kissing Harry sensually in the morning.

When he entered into the kitchen he saw a chocolate cake and a bottle of champagne. Sirius went into this and Harry's room, when he opened the door he blacked out.

When Sirius opened his eyes he realized that he was naked and bound to the bed and Harry was standing in front of him naked too. Merlin what a turn on, Sirius thought as his eyes scanned Harry's body hungrily and his eyes darkened with lust. 

Harry was fucking nervous, but who could blamed him? He was going to fuck Sirius tonight as a punishment because Sirius didn't shag him in over two weeks now and it was driving him crazy with lust. 

Harry went over to Sirius and he went on top of him and he sat on Sirius's stomach. He put his lips on Sirius's and he started to kiss him intill both needed air.

"Harry can you untie me please?'', Sirius pleaded he wanted to hold Harry as he kissed him.

''No''  
''But why?'', Sirius asked with a whine.

''Because you didn't shag me in over 2 weeks and I am going to have some fun with your body tonight", answered Harry when he started to suck Sirius's balls and then his hard member until it touched the back of his throat. He moaned from the taste of his husband.

''Ah…..Har…ry…I'm….co….coming'', Sirius shouted as he came in Harry's mouth. Harry sucked sirius's member dry as he came he licked his lips where there was come.

Harry kissed sirius's lips in a passionate kiss. Sirius tasted himself on Harry's lips and it turned him more.

''Honey, will you please realese me?'', sirius pleaded with his puppy eyes but it didn't work on Harry.

Harry lowered himself on Sirius's member, and a big maon left his lips as his gready hole sucked Sirius's member into himself.

Harry started to bounce on sirius's dick and he souldn't stop himself, its been 2 weeks since they did this and it drove him crazy. 

''Harry please realse me, ple……please….''

Harry released him with a flick of his wrist.

Sirius immediately hugged Harry's wrist and slamed his dick in Harry's hole as he came again.

''Happy anniversary honey''

Sirius panted as he came.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Should I do more?  
> Please comment below


End file.
